A Simple Test of Love
by kagome neko mononoke
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are on thier first date in a while...what will happen?**completed, All chapters are up 1-6**
1. The night begins

*NOTE* I don't own any of these characters and this is my first fan fic EVER  
  
Yusuke knocked on Keiko's door at 5:30 P.M. just as he had promised. This was  
  
Yusuke's and Keiko's first date in a long time.Yusuke was well groomed and dressed   
  
in casual clothing. Keiko's father came to the door, "Oh hello Yusuke. Keiko will be   
  
ready in a minute. Would you like to come in?" "No thank you," Yusuke replied nicely.  
  
"KLONK!" "KLONK!" "KLONK!" Keiko came to the doorway and Yusuke's cheeks turned   
  
slightly pink. "are you ready to go Yusuke?" Keiko said to him. Yusuke nodded still  
  
stunned by her appearance. "bye Daddy, say bye to Mom for me. I'll be back by 10:00  
  
I promise," Keiko said as her father shut the door behind her. "It has been so long   
  
since we could just go hang out you know with all the work you do as a spirit   
  
detective we never have any real time together," Keiko said softly. "Yeah, it has   
  
been awhile. Is there anything that you wanted to do? After all most of the things  
  
you want to do usually get into interrupted by something," he replied back even softer.  
  
"Hey Yusuke can we just go hang out and talk? I miss spending my time with you.   
  
We can go grab a bite to eat and just hang out. We don't have to do something like go  
  
see a movie. I don't care what we do as long as we can really talk to each other and  
  
I can be with you," Keiko said. "ok Keiko," he said back grabbing her hand and   
  
pulling her a little closer. "Anything you want," he said again, "anything you want."  
  
This is the end of my first chapter…I am not good at writing and like I said before  
  
this is my FIRST fan fic EVER, PLEASE PLEASE judge kindly. Thanx a bunch! 


	2. the night is ruined

Yusuke and Keiko walked into a small café and sat  
  
down beside each other at a table in the back.  
  
A short middle-aged waiter came up to the table.  
  
"What can I get you and this fine young lady  
  
today?" "Water," said Keiko. "Same here," Yusuke  
  
replied. The waiter left. Keiko moved a little  
  
closer to Yusuke and grabbed his arm. With bright  
  
pink cheeks, she laid her head on Yusuke's  
  
shoulder.  
  
His face too became lightened with a  
  
shade of pink around his cheeks. After a moment,  
  
Yusuke stopped with his embarrassment and started  
  
to speak to her. "Keiko, I…"  
  
  
  
****BOOM!*****  
  
"Urameshi, I found you! Where have you been?" Kuwabara   
  
shouted across the café.  
  
Keiko looked up at Kuwabara, then looked at Yusuke for  
  
an explanation.   
  
"Kuwabara, what are you doing here? I'm busy leave me alone."  
  
"Oh get over your little love sickness for a moment,  
  
we have trouble. IT WILL HAVE TO WAIT!" Kuwabara   
  
said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, your right! It WILL have to wait!  
  
I promise Keiko I would stay with her and that's  
  
what I intend to do." Yusuke yelled back.  
  
Keiko looked up at yusuke and smiled a small grin. It felt  
  
great to know that Yusuke really cared.  
  
"Botan is in trouble, and I can't be the beast alone!"   
  
"What beast, and why can't you get Kurama or Hei to help you?"  
  
"you don't understand yusuke, she has been kidnapped,"  
  
Kuwaraba yelled with a very worried face.   
  
"Kidnapped?" Yusuke thought out loud, hesitating.  
  
  
  
"Darn it, darn it all! Why does this have to happen to me?"  
  
he shouted as loud as he possibly could.  
  
"Yusuke don't worry about it. We can both go find Botan,  
  
and I will be with you."   
  
"But I can't let you get hurt Keiko, YOU HAVE TO STAY SAFE!  
  
I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke, Botan is my friend too and I want to  
  
help her. If I can't come with you I will just follow you."  
  
"Errrr Keiko! Fine you can come but stay away from anything  
  
like a demond or a monster or whatever we may possibly  
  
run into that is dangerous."  
  
"Thanks Yusuke," she said in a kinder voice.  
  
"STOP LOOKING ALL GOO-GOO EYED AT EACH OTHER AND HELP ME  
  
FIND BOTAN," Kuwabara yelled at them.   
  
"Right," Yusuke said with confidence. "Let's go save Botan  
  
…..but where do we start?"  
  
OKAY OKAY this is the end of the second chapter. Tell   
  
me how ya like it. *REMEMBER*, im not very good at this.  
  
I Write the next one soon!   
  
n.n MEOW!!! 


	3. The Ogre and the Woods

Note:I Own nothing  
  
The Ogre and the Woods (3)  
  
"AHHHH, Why does this got to happen to me! OK, we need to talk to Kowema, but we can't get to spirit world without Botan. And I don't even think that we can go there unless we are dead. Kuwabara, how do you know that Botan was kidnapped? And if you were with her, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?!? I thought you liked Yukina….MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"  
  
"You don't understand, it's not like that!……I was walking home and I saw Botan there on the sidewalk, just minding her own business. So I went over to say hi to her. All of the sudden a masked person came down, grabbed her and disappeared. Then I went to your house and your mom said you were with Kayko. So I went to Kayko's and her mom said she was with you. I searched all over town and then I found you. That is all that happened Yusuke."  
  
"Hey Yusuke, maybe he knows what the man in the mask looks like," Kayko interrupted softly.  
  
"Well, do you Kuwabara?"  
  
"The man had a passifire."  
  
"Was he a toddler by chance?"  
  
"No, he was a grown man!"  
  
"Why would he kidnap Botan?"  
  
"Why not, hehe, she's HOT!  
  
*BONK*  
  
"That should be the last thing on your mink, YOU IDIOT!"  
  
(*-*) "Yusuke, your girlfriend has a very hard punch………..She hits as hard as you do!" *Dizzy*  
  
"Ya, I know. Ain't she something?"  
  
"Thanks Yusuke, but you're a much better fighter than I am. Come on, we need to find Botan."   
  
*AHYAHYAHYAHY…...SPLAT*  
  
"Hey, your the ogre that's always with Koema. Why are you here?   
  
"Koema is GONE, King Yama Gonna KILL ME!" the ogre screamed in fear.   
  
"Do you know where Botan is Ogre?" Yusuke asked in a worried voice.   
  
"No sir," the ogre replied.   
  
"Great, we are at another dead end. Where do we go from here?" "Well, there was something I found in Koema's chair sir. I think it is a clue," the ogre said, a little less worried.   
  
"What did you find?"   
  
"A picture of the woods."  
  
"A picture….Okay, we are going to split up and go into the woods. Kuwabara will go with the ogre that way, and Kayko and I will go this way."  
  
"Hey! Why are you going with Kayko, you sly fox?"   
  
"I'm not going with Kayko for THAT REASON, YOU MORRON! I don't trust you or the ogre with her. I swore to MYSELF I WOULD PROTECT HER!"  
  
"You don't have to yell, I understand. C'mon Ogre, lets go find Botan and Koema! BYE-BYE, LOVER BOY!"  
  
"RRR, come on Kayko. Sometimes he gets on my nerves SO MUCH!"  
  
"Coming Yusuke….."  
  
They locked hands and walked off into the darkness of the woods.  
  
rants: sorry sorry....I completely forgot about my story. I will have every chapter up soon! That is a promise!*special thanks to Baku*  
  
/\_/\  
  
(o_._O) CrAzY cAt NeKo 


	4. Alone in the Woods

note:ya ya....me own nothin  
  
Alone in the Woods (4)  
  
"Yusuke, I don't like it out here!" Kayko whispered to Yusuke, getting really close to him.   
  
"Do you har that Kayko?"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke, your just trying to scare me."  
  
"Shhh…" he said, looking around. "GET DOWN!" Yusuke picked up Kayko and started running. "Don't look now, but we're under attack by DOMONS!" he said running even faster now.  
  
"SKAAWWWWW!" demon screeched, about to attack Yusuke and Kayko. Yusuke turned around still holding Kayko, "SHOT GUN!"   
  
Yusuke stopped running. "That was easy, are you okay Kayko?"  
  
"I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course, but let's not run anymore. That makes a person tired ya know."  
  
"OK." They walked on, feeling watched every step they took. Kayko looked at her watch, it was now 8:00. "Yusuke, I have two hours till I have to be home."   
  
"I will get you home Kayko, don't worry. I'm sorry…..I'm sorry this had to happen on today of all days. I feel like someone is out to get me."  
  
*Giggles*  
  
"What's so funny, Kayko?" he said, confused.  
  
"Everyone is out to get YOU Yusuke."  
  
"They are, aren't they?" he giggled back. "Hey Kayko, why did you really want to come with me on this so called mystery?"  
  
"I finally got a few hours to be with you, and I didn't want to let that go," she said, now blushing brightly.   
  
"Well, we can consider this part of our date, and who knows, maybe it won't turn out so bad."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so, Kayko, I know it." And at that very moment, they stopped, and there they kissed.  
  
Neko ~*~MEOW~*~ 


	5. Odd Conversation

nothin owned by me  
  
Odd Conversation (5)  
  
"AHAH! I knew the only reason you wanted to be alone was so you could get all kissy face with Kayko!" Kuwabara yelled form a far away distance, but coming closer.  
  
"You have it all wrong as usual, Kuwabara. You just came at the wrong time. And who ARE YOU TO SAY I CAN'T KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?!   
  
"Oh forget it, Yusuke. I don't care what you do with your girlfriend in the woods, as long as you're looking for Botan!"   
  
"It's not like that Kuwabara. So please stop teasing Yusuke about it. I really hat it when ya'll fight with each other."  
  
"Hey Kayko, if Kuwabara and I got into a fight, who do you think would win?"  
  
"I think….you would always win, Yusuke ^_^"  
  
"No fair, your girlfriend is supposed to cheer for you!"  
  
"So get a girlfriend, Kuwabara!"  
  
"I…I have one!"  
  
"So why isn't she here cheering for YOU?"   
  
"Just…Just leave me alone." *sticks his tongue out*  
  
rant:meow meow meow....this is so short meow meow...but i think it is cute!  
  
Neko 


	6. the last clue and final tests

note: me own nothin  
  
The Next Clue and the final tests (6)  
  
"Hey, Mr. Yusuke!" the ogre yelled out, falling to the ground. "I found another clue, sir!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look on the rock, sir. It's a drawing of an apple tree. Isn't there ony one apple tree in the forest?"  
  
"Ya, there is….Come on, the tree is this away." They walked and walked and walked. "Hey, Yusuke," Kayko said. "How far into the woods is this apple tree anyway?"   
  
"Pretty far, I'm afraid. Sorry about that. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Oh no! It's 9:31!"   
  
"Oh GREAT! NOW I'M GONNA GET INTO TROUBLE BECAUSE I CAN'T GET YOU HOME IN TIME! RRRRRR. Why do I have to make theses decisions? Kuwabara, can you do me A REALLY BIG FAVOR, PLEASE!"  
  
"Wow. The day Yusuke begged at my feet. I will remember this day forever!"   
  
"Kayko, who do you want to take you home?"  
  
"I don't wanna go home."  
  
"But you promised your dad."  
  
"And you promised me!"  
  
"But…."  
  
"I want to stay with you. Don't worry about it Yusuke. I'll keep my dad form slicing you head off. *giggles*  
  
"Hahaha, well let's hurry then so I don't have to die again."  
  
.  
  
"There it is. Where is Botan?"  
  
"I don't see her anywhere."  
  
"Yusuke, look there," Kayko said as she grabbed his arm.   
  
"Who are you!" Yusuke shouted at the ma in the black clothing and mask.  
  
"I am your superior being. If you want the girl back, you must pass my tests."  
  
"What kind of tests?"  
  
"First, you must slap that girl behind you."  
  
"Kayko? I could never hurt her. Never."  
  
"Then you don't get the girl back."  
  
"How about I let her hurt me? C'mon Kayko, SLAP ME!"  
  
"Why would I slap you, Yusuke?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, okay? We'll just say this is what I get for not getting you home in time."   
  
"Okay….how hard do you want me to hit you?"  
  
"As hard as you can, ready?…..one….two….three…." *SMACK* @__@ ::Dizzy::  
  
"Oh, Yusuke, are you okay?"  
  
"I'lla be fina….What's your next task?"  
  
"Now you must…..kiss the ogre!"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"You need to save this girl, Yusuke!"  
  
"Hey now, THE ONLY, AND I MEAN ONLY PERSON I WILL KISS IS KAYKO!"   
  
"Congrats Yusuke, you have passed my test of love!"  
  
"WHAT…..TEST….no one ever said anything about a test of love, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"   
  
"I hope you know my name too, Yusuke." ::POOF::  
  
'HEY, HEY….WAIT A MINUTE!" *Pointing fingers* It's Koema!"  
  
"Okay, who was in on this? I'M SO CONFUSED!"  
  
"Be quiet, Yusuke, and I'll tell you who was in on this and why…..*** It all started when I was watching you from my chair. I was really bored, so I started watching your date. I wanted to give a twist to all the mushy stuff that was going on, so I used Kuwabara's carringness against him. I kidnapped Botan right in front of him so he would worry and run and get you. You, however, were on your date, so I decided to test your feelings for that girl. To tell you the truth…..I enjoyed watching your funfilled night."***  
  
"Koema, I…I really REALLY HATE YOU!" Yusuke shouted. " I know you do Yusuke, but you passed the test….And now I will reward you."  
  
"Can you move back in time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you pause it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, if I passed it….that's reward enough."  
  
"Good, okay ogre, let's go. Bye Yusuke."  
  
"Sorry about this Yusuke. I'm glad you passed the test," Botan said as she walked away with Koema. "Hope you get to Kayko's on time. You have two minutes."  
  
"WHAT!?! Come on Kayko! We need to go," Yusuke said, grabbing her hand and running out of the woods.  
  
"Oh no, Kayko! Your dad is gonna KILL ME!"   
  
"Maybe he will understand, maybe." They ran and ran as fast as they could, leaving Kuwabara in the woods.  
  
"Hey guys…..Don't leave ME!........"  
  
  
  
"Okay…." Breathing hard, "here we are."  
  
*The door flew open* "Yusuke!"  
  
"Yes…s…sir," Yusuke said, stuttering scaredly.   
  
"YOU'RE LATE!"  
  
"I'm…..I'm sorry…I…..I"   
  
"SHUT UP! Kayko, come inside."  
  
"Yes sir. Goodnight Yusuke, I hope to see you at school tomorrow," she said, walking inside.  
  
"See ya…."  
  
"GOOD NIGHT YUSUKE!"  
  
"Good night sir. Sorry about having her home after 10:00. We ran as fast as we could."  
  
"Where did ya'll go?"  
  
"To a café and all around town, sir."  
  
"…..Okay. Well, goodnight Yusuke."  
  
"Bye" Yusuke walked home, smiling to himself. He might have gotten into trouble, but he had a great night. "Maybe our next date will be as exciting," he thought to himself.  
  
Final Rant: ok, i liked it. If you did too please tell me. You can email me or leave a reveiw or even both. It was kinda short, but i have seen shorter....and im not too good at writing. 


End file.
